heroes_united_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Kaleidoscope – Kate Campbell
Bold your answers, please. 1. Give a brief history of your character. How old were they when they got there powers? She doesn't remember much before the accident. All she remembers is waking up in an abandoned lab, looking into a shard of glass and seeing her appearance as some unusual mix of color. She kept on thinking about it to go away, and her appearance reverted back to blonde and grey eyes. Curious, she tried other appearances, red hair and green eyes, black hair and blue eyes, up until she realized her powers. She doesn't remember anyone helping her, though she remembers stealing a wallet from the pocket of a corpse in the supposed explosion and using the credit card and money found. The last name on the card was Campbell, and she took it to avoid suspicion. She decided on the name Katelyn after a while, checking into a hotel for the mean time. She was running low on cash, being too young to get a job at age thirteen, she robbed a jewelry store. She stole a pair of diamond earrings by pretending to be a ginger-haired civilian who was just a victim of the crime, and nicked the earrings, putting them on as the police escorted her out and drove her home. Nobody suspected who she was, and no one knew that they helped the criminal escape. She sold the jewelry to get herself an apartment with average furniture, posing as an adult to buy it. She took the alias Kaleidoscope, deciding to keep up with her act whenever she needed the money. Kaleidoscope is derived from the words kalos and scope which mean beautiful and form, so she decided it to be fitting. With the money she got from thieving, she was able to enroll herself into school. She still steals of course, because now that she's been doing it long enough, it's become like a game. And with her skill, she's always the winner. 2. Give a brief description of your character's personality. Her civilian and meta selves are so different, nobody would suspect a thing. She decided to do it this way, and being a good actress, she's made it work. Katelyn Campbell, civilian, is a shy, stuttering artist. She's willing to be friends with anyone who decides to introduce themselves, and always makes sure to lend a helping hand if she can. She gets average grades in class, but is often forgotten among the people who surround her. Kaleidoscope, master thief, is more of who she really is. Arrogant, snarky, sarcastic and mean. When one thinks of her face they either remember her famous death glare or sadistic smile and laugh. She likes to "play" with the heroes and villains her age. But when it comes to entirely different heroes and villains fighting together, many are confused as to which side she is fighting on. She's agreed with herself to not kill, maim, or seriously injure anyone, and just look out for herself and if it won't be too much trouble, others. 3. What power/powers does your character have? Strength, speed, flight? If they don't have any, do they have any special skills that help them as a hero/villain? Due to her accident, though she's convinced she was something of a lab rat to experiment on, she can change her appearance at will, something that comes in very handy in her line of "work". She's pretty good with a knife, but doesn't dare trying to kill with it, but she causes minimal damage if she has to. Her hands are clean of blood, hoping it stays that way for the rest of her life. She knows that she still has a heart somewhere deep down, right? 4. Is your character an adult or a teenager? How old are they, specifically, if possible? Teenager, 15. 5. What made your character decide to want to become a villain? She does whatever she needs to in order to survive. 6. Is your character a worker/student at Taylor's Academy? If not, what do you plan to make their job? Student. 7. How often will you be on this wiki? :A) Although I have other Real Life responsibilities, I can get on a bit each day. :B) I have a lot of free time so I could be on for many hours a day. :C) I'm very busy in Real Life, so I will only be able to get on a few times a week. 8. Is this your first character? :A) Yes :B) No. Category:Villain Approved